The Super Shazam Crush
by Kryptonian-Suckerpunch
Summary: Billy Batson. He's a normal 15 year old boy whom can turn into a super strong man with one word. The one thing he can't do? Talk to a girl. (Rated T to be safe)


_Come on Billy. _

_You're Captain Marvel._

_You should be able to talk to a girl._

15-year-old Billy Batson fiddled with the single flower in his hands, stroking the delicate, yellow pedals. His stomach filled with an uneasy feeling, flittering with warmth. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Billy ran through what he was going to say for what must've been the hundredth time that day, looking up at the bleachers.

The highschool courtyard roared with life, every inch filled with teenagers doing… well, teenage stuff. Jocks chased each other with footballs, girls chatted about celebrities and who was cute looking, nerds dealt game cards and ranted on about some video game, but all Billy could see was her.

'Her' would be Caroline Addams, the only girl to make Billy's heart jump since that little kid crush he had on Zatanna when he was 10. While everyone laughed and talked, Caroline sat all alone on the bleachers, a book in her lap, her sandy blonde hair flowing over her face as she read. Billy stared, holding his breath as he watched her.

Looking back down at the flower, he sighed and started across the courtyard.

'_Here goes nothing' _Billy thought.

Billy trudged across the busy courtyard, his feet feeling as if they weighed 100 pounds. His feet felt heavier with each step, but every time he looked at Caroline, the whole world seemed... lighter.

The past couple of weeks, he'd spent a lot of time watching her. He knew that Caroline was a quiet girl whom didn't have any friends, but made up for it in books. Countless amounts of time he had found her in the middle of the _Poetry section _at the schools library, sitting in the aisle with a mountain of books around her. Billy knew that her favorite flower was a daisy, her favorite poet was Edgar Allen Poe, and her favorite song was ' Blackbird' by the Beatles. He also knew that the head jock, Tyler, spent a lot of his time belittling Caroline.

Billy never really liked Tyler, but he had a hatred for the football star after an altercation between Tyler and Caroline in the lunch room. Caroline was just scurrying along the lunch room, minding her own business, when **_WHAM! _**A blob of spaghetti flew forward and hit her in the face. Everyone in the lunch room was speechless, then Tyler and his meat-head buddies erupted with laughter. Caroline ran out of the lunch room, cruel insults and hurtful nicknames following her out. Billy had tried to run after her, but the crowd was too big. That was the worst thing Tyler ever did to Caroline, but there were many insults to come. Billy wanted to say something to help Caroline, but she always ran away before he had the chance.

As Billy came closer to the bleachers, his head filled with doubts and suspicions. _What if she doesn't like me? What if she doesn't like the flower? What if she shooes me away? _His mind raced with thoughts, ultimately making him stop walking over. He was so deep in wallowing in his doubts, that he didn't notice Tyler make his way towards Caroline.

"Hey, whatcha reading, nerd herd?" Tyler jeered, hitting the large poetry book out of Caroline' s hands. Caroline looked up with fear, frowning a little. "Please go away, Tyler. I didn't do anything" She spoke in a tiny fragile voice. Billy watched, too stunned to move. Billy could feel the anger boiling up in his chest, his fist clenching around the daisy in his Palm.

"That's the thing, nerd, you never do anything! Cause you don't have a life!" Tyler snorted, laughing as if this was amusing to him. This little show seemed to have caught the attention of the other teens in the courtyard, because most laughed or cheered. But not Billy. Billy was enraged.

Caroline stood up hesitantly, Her hair falling over her face. Silently, she walked past Tyler and crouched down next to her book, which laid a few feet away. Picking up the book and dusting it off, Caroline started to walk away, but apparently Tyler wasn't finished. He jogged forward and grabbed Caroline by her hair, pulling her back. "You think you're better then me because you're smart, you bitch?"

Caroline squealed in pain, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She looked miserable, but the courtyard cheered. "Answer the question!" Tyler demanded harshly, giving her long hair another rough pull. She cried out again, the pain in her voice sending chills down Billy's spine. "N-no" Caroline gasped for breath, tears streaming down her face. "I'm nothing"She mumbled in defeat.

Tyler opened his mouth to reply, but Billy's fist interrupted him.

Billy didn't even know what he was doing. One second he was standing by the bleachers, his heart breaking for Caroline as his fist squeezed the flower; then the next second, his fist is burning from the hard slam on Tyler's jaw.

Tyler howled in pain and surprise, releasing the iron grip on Caroline's vibrant locks. Upon release, Caroline stumbled back a few feet, crawling backwards until her back hit the end of the bleachers. She stared with beautiful green eyes filled with shock, surprise and fear. Billy loved those emerald eyes.

"What the hell?" Tyler yelled, struggling to stand straight. "You leave her alone!" Billy threatened clenching his fist. He was surprised to feel the flower missing. He looked around, finding the flower a bit roughed up, but other wise unharmed. Billy had begun to turn back around, bit Tyler shoved him, Billy falling and sliding across . the floor, landing on top of Caroline. They both struggled and writhed around each other, stopping once they came to the realization that their faces were mere inches apart.

It felt as if the whole world had slowed down around him. He couldn't even feel his cheeks reddening, he countless kids cheering on Tyler, he couldn't hear Tyler yelling for him to get up. All he heard was his haywire heartbeat, and Caroline huffing breaths of fear.

He wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Before he knew it, Tyler's bulky hand gripped Billy' s red sweatshirt and pulled him off Caroline, holding the freshman high in the air. Billy kicked the air and tried to shake out of Tyler's big foot grasp. Billy thought about the time he'd fought against the huge alien in that cage-match, and he felt ashamed that he couldn't fight Tyler, whom was practically microscopic compared to the alien brute. He thought wistfully that with even the muttering of Shazam, Billy could beat Tyler to a pulp. But that'll ruin his cover, and Nightwing was so big on maintaining their secret identities.

"Why are you protecting that smarty pants bitch anyways, Batson?" Tyler demanded, holding Billy higher. Billy struggled to breath as the sweatshirt strained against his throat. He stared at the flower, the warm feeling he got when he purchased it returning. Tyler was outraged that Billy wouldn't answer his question, but he followed his gaze. Billy felt dread and embarrassment fill his stomach, swallowing a lump in his throat. Tyler was confused at first, averting his gaze from the flower, to Billy, and then finally to Caroline. A smug smile spread across Tyler' s face, and Billy ultimately felt like he wanted to die.

"Well lookie here" Tyler said to his audience in a sing song voice, dropping Billy and making his way to the flower. Billy gasped for breath greedily once Tyler put him down, and he glanced over at Caroline, whom still looked afraid, but she nodded at him. Billy was confused, but embarrassment overrided confusion as Tyler picked up the dirtied flower, showing it to his audience. "How cute. Batson has the hots for the smart bitch!" Tyler declared, the whole crowd erupting in a fight of laughter.

Billy wanted not more than to just say Shazam and make everything you away. Billy wanted nothing more.

But he kept quiet.

He kept quiet as the crowd laughed, as Tyler threw the flower on the ground, as Tyler slammed his foot on it and crushed it.

Kept quiet as Tyler walked away.

Some curious students stood back after Tyler left, staring at Billy and Caroline. But considering they did nothing but stare at the ground, the students got bored and retreated back to the building, leaving Billy and Caroline alone. Billy finally looked over to where the flower loomed. Pulling himself up, he trudged over silently and picked it up, frowning as disappointment flooded him.

The daisy was ruined. Pedals were crunched, dirtied or missing, the stem was torn and limp, it looked terrible. Billy held it tightly in his fist as he walked back to Caroline, whom was still on the ground, staring at him with bewildered eyes.

"Caroline...-" Billy began, but she cut him off. "No, I won't do your homework" she recited tensely, pulling her knees up to her chest defensively. Billy shook his head and smiled a little, but it vanished as quick as it came. "You're not nothing. You're something very special" He mumbled, hesitantly placing the daisy in front of her. Billy sighed, turning on his heel and starting to limp away. He only stooped when he heard her voice call to him.

"Billy Batson. Why'd you help me?" Her voice was different, it wasn't fearful or small. Sure it was still timid, bit It was quite loud. Billy turned around and walked back, picking up the flower. "You're not nothing" He whispered, scratching the back of his neck and looking down at his shoes. "I uh... got this for you" he mumbled again, a blush dusting across his cheeks as he ga've it to her.

Billy turned and started towards the school, making through3 4 minutes of silence before he heard a familiar scurrying of footsteps across the bleachers. Before he could even turn around, a pair of lips planted themselves softly on Billy's cheek. He blushed hard, smiling to himself as he rubbed his cheek. Caroline stood in front of him, shyly fiddling with the daisy, much like he did before he approached her.

"Words have no power to impress the mind without the exquisite horror of their reality" Caroline recited her favorite Edgar Allen Poe line before scurrying back into the school, leaving Billy with a delighted smile and a thousand more reasons to love Miss Caroline Addams.


End file.
